Build talk:E/P FA Sandstorm Warder
Yay for FA builds.... 23:06, 16 April 2009 :Actually looks pretty solid, can Unsteady wipe an alter?--Goldenstar 23:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't look like either can take an alter solo, even if you go major + glyph elemental, having to use both nukes for one alter makes this kinda eh.--Goldenstar 23:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sandstorm imo. Life 23:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Could work--Goldenstar 23:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Sandstorm might if you stand in range (so they attack), but UG wont. Worth trying. 23:41, 16 April 2009 ::::::Stoneflesh to be extra faggy. Life 23:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Stoneflesh in FA? Why? 23:58, 16 April 2009 ::::::::Depends if you need to tank the shrines. Something else would probably work better. Life 00:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You shouldn't have to tank them, and they're not really shrines. All you need to do is kill the NPCs and you should be able to. 00:15, 17 April 2009 ::::::::::You want to kill the turtles, not the luxons following them...--Relyk 01:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::zzzz or you wip the shrines so the turtles just sit in base and do nothing =\--Goldenstar 01:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::? you camp the turtles when they spawn then the luxons dont bother sending out the warriors--Relyk 01:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::zzzz or you wip the shrines so the turtles just sit in base and do nothing =\ and you can't win if you don't control shrines. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 02:13, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::or get a monk and heal stuff, then you dont worry about shrines--Relyk 02:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::zzzz or you wip the shrines so the turtles just sit in base and do nothing =\--[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 02:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 03:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::do u even play fa shaz?--Relyk 22:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I do. Both sides. And this isn't bad for the kurz side. 13:13, 19 April 2009 So....vetting is nice Like my vote says, controlling movement on the Kurz side of FA = win. And tbh, this build can do a lot of the things you'll need to do to win. It can kill alters, run amber, plug gates, nuke turtles, etc. It can't solo kill a turtle, but if you're the only one fighting a turtle, then your team is awful and you're going to lose anyway. 16:45, 17 April 2009 Attention This build needs it. 16:36, 20 April 2009 :Its not as good as you think it is--Relyk 05:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::it's not that good at all. I was bored at the time. 17:30, 21 April 2009 :::fall back and mh is pretty useless in fa, the turtles dont have to run that far. be better off bringing dash or something--Relyk 03:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::owait is this for jq now?--Relyk 03:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It's mainly for kurz side FA. FB and MH are for amber running, the wards are to create choke points at gates, and you can nuke cap points. On the lux side it's for controlling team movement, speeding up turtles and their warriors, slowing amber runners, and nuking gates. 14:28, 4 June 2009 ::::::you wouldn't use this to "slow down" runners, just get urself killed. you would use storm djinns for running amber on kurzick side. mh/fb is a waste for running turtle, he doesnt have that far to move and you can bring better stuff. and frosty's vote--Relyk 05:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lolwut? This is primarily for the KURZ SIDE. How many times do I need to tell you that, Relyk? mh/fb is great for support running amber and the ward is used to plug gates, which can really screw over the lux. The nuke skills are primarily for the shrine/cap points. You can take them with just the two skills (if you stand in range of their attacks). Nuking/Movement support is ALWAYS good on Kurz Side FA. And only sometimes good on Lux Side FA. 15:31, 17 June 2009 ::::::::and mh/fb is crap for running gtfo--Relyk 02:04, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::*Slap* stop it.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 04:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) This stuff is great for JQ.-(Japanties 06:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC))